1. Field
This application relates to the attaching of structural and accessory members to each other, specifically for attaching a member or object to beams or other structural configurations, primarily for holding hardware in place in various building structures.
2. Background
Channel struts are the basis of a system of supporting and attaching a variety of items such as pipes, electrical devices, lighting equipment, heating fixtures, cables, conduit, duct, and other channel struts, for example, from a variety of structural members such as I-beams, T-bars, steel trusses and other structural shapes. Channel struts are normally attached to I-beams and flanged structures at a right angle to the edge of the flange of the beam. Various clamps, hangers, and brackets are used in buildings for attaching piping systems, conduits, heating and air conditioning equipment, throughout the building. Strut channels are found in most commercial building and provide a common interface between the structures of buildings and the equipment and hardware being installed in the buildings.
Strut Channels were first developed around 1920. The last significant era of development of accessory items that interface with strut channels happened in the 1950's. Some development of methods for attaching continued but can be considered minor compared to the initial invention. The concept has not advanced with other changes of methods commonly used in the construction of buildings and attachment of hardware within. One recent trend in construction has been the use of rechargeable drills or drivers. This is one of the utilities that my invention addresses by providing a means to facilitate insertion of self-tapping fasteners.
It is very common for wall mounts and mounting brackets or assemblies to be made up on construction sites providing a means for holding pipes or conduits directly or to support strut channel to hold other items. Another utility of my invention is to provide a universal wall mount that is highly flexible in use which also makes it more suited to be mass-produced.
My invention allows for a number of functions to be easily accomplished that are not currently feasible. My invention enables simple existing clamps and straps to be directly attached to the struts as well as new styles of clamps and clips that are designed specifically for such use. Accessory items also provide new ways to attach pipes, conduits, boards and other members. These accessories, which I have referred to my patent application for “Beam Clamps,” include: cross members, adapters, shields, insulation and protective padding materials.
Another advantage of this invention is that it allows seamless integration of new hardware and methods with existing hardware and mounting systems.
Method Utilities Ensuing from the Embodiments of the Invention:
Method of mounting hardware along a wall: The universal wall mount provides the means to attach hardware to walls for running multiple conduits, pipes, strut channels either vertically or horizontally along the walls. Other equipment, shelves, and tabletops, can be attached. Along with most existing hardware, “Beam Clamps,” another invention of mine, can be attached to the universal wall mount. A strut channel or V-strut can be attached to the wall plate.
Method of mounting hardware in new ways: The V-strut provides the means to attach hardware to structures for running multiple conduits, pipes, strut channels either vertically or horizontally. Most existing hardware along with “Beam Clamps,” another invention of mine, can be attached to the V-strut.
Method of attaching and hanging hardware using common hanger strapping: A tab incorporated in a cutout in hardware such as strut channel, V-strut, clamps, and clips provide a quick way to hang hardware using strapping that has holes arranged along its center. The strap can be hooked at an initial level then quickly readjusted as needed.
Method of attaching clamps, strapping, and other hardware using a power driver for engaging a self-tapping fastener: A hole with a recessed dimple to direct the tip of a screw into the hole, can be incorporated into strut channels, V-struts, clamps, clips or any sufficiently strong surface, enabling efficient use of a power driver to attach the many existing and new clamps and straps. A protective tab or flange on the receiving side of a clamp protects the tip of a screw from human contact. A retainer allows the same clamps used on the surface of the closed side of the strut channel to be attached to the open side of the strut channel.
Method of quickly providing a way to attach threaded hanger rod from a strut channel anywhere along its length without the need for included holes: A clip that hooks on the inside of strut channels with a hole in a flange provides this capability. One version of this clip mounts in line with the interior flange of the strut channel and the other version mounts crosswise, engaging both sides of the strut channel.
The preferred use of this invention combines the use of either the V-strut and or the channel strut with the added enhancements of this invention, and the use of the pipe clamps and clips using self tapping screws as a system of attaching hardware together and to the structure of a building.